memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Unimatrix Zero (episode)
Queen What did the Queen mean when she told Harry she would see him soon. She was just trying to scare the crew that they will be assimilated soon. By picking on Harry specifically, the threat takes on a more personal feel, even for others than Harry. I'm not certain, but I believe that the writers had originally planned for Harry to be assimilated. I remember seeing a photo years ago, back before the Voyager series had finished, of Harry on an operating table with the Queen standing over him. 21:47, December 9, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks, though this section is at least 7 years old(the section below is dated 2006) so the person who started this probably isn't waiting for an answer. 31dot (talk) 21:54, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Linking What a terrible linking mess! One and the same word is linked twice or thrice in ONE LINE! -- 01:35, 8 July 2006 (UTC) :OK, without a more detailed description, I can't find what you are talking about in an article this long. Perhaps you could add more detail, or simply fix it yourself. --OuroborosCobra talk 01:44, 8 July 2006 (UTC) Title clarification Shouldn't the title of this episode be listed as "Unimatrix Zero", as the on-screen credit does not include the "Part I" notation? :If that's how it was titled, then yes, it should. --From Andoria with Love 04:51, 7 February 2007 (UTC) ::The actual on-screen credit reads, simply, "Unimatrix Zero". --Telly 01:42, 9 February 2007 (UTC) Year Just wondering. Shouldn't the year for this episode be 2377 and not 2376 since Unimatrix Zero, Part II (episode) takes place in 2377? --Hawku 04:46, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Seven of Nine's first dream? In this episode, the doctor calls it a milestone, yet i'm positive seven has been shown dreaming before. I don't know which episodes, but I distinctly remember one time where she dreamed she was alone in a field of snow, and another time when she says something indicating that her dreams have been unsettling lately. Inconsistency worth noting in background info? 04:52, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :This has always really bothered me about this episode. ( 17:00, March 29, 2012 (UTC)) ::I just began watching Unimatrix zero, I was so bothered by this I had to look it up. I know there has already been an episode about Sevens first dream where the Borg are trying to assimilate her, and there is atleast one other episode where she references her dreams. Dammit Voyager, just when I started to see you as an equal to Next Gen. Meld Tuvok states that he never initiated a Mind Meld before this episode, did he not do melds on several occasions before this? :He never says that in this episode. He says he needs to initiate a mind meld, but not that he never had before. --OuroborosCobra talk 16:39, July 6, 2010 (UTC) ::I believe it was the telepathic bridge that he'd never done before. 12:58, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Recognizes Janeway? How does the borg queen recognize Janeway? Had they met before this episode? ThetaOrion 05:34, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind. Dark Frontier right? I forgot the queen was in that. Sorry. :/ ThetaOrion 05:39, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :It is possible she knows Janeway from assimilating all of Picards knowledge or assimilating other Starfleet personel databases as well.